


Hot Stuff [Portgas D. AcexF!Reader] [One-Shot]

by narnian_neverlander



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narnian_neverlander/pseuds/narnian_neverlander
Summary: Being sick always sucks. But when you have a walking heater as a boyfreind to take care of you, it might not even be that bad.





	Hot Stuff [Portgas D. AcexF!Reader] [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> I had the flu a ^little while back and wrote this to cheer myself up, so if anyone's sick or just having a bad day right now: I hope some cute, fluffy, fireboy will help ^^

She couldn't remember the last time she'd wanted to just curl up in bed this badly. Or maybe she just needed to kill someone to make her feel better, at this point, it was hard to tell.

She'd barely managed to drag herself out of bed this morning, and she was pretty sure it was because she'd felt the fingertips of a beginning flu or cold starting to grasp at her. Granted, her boyfriend reenacting _Sleeping Beauty_ with her as the mattress and himself as the impossible to wake damsel in distress probably hadn't helped, either. Think of the devil; her phone buzzed indicating a message from said princess. She quickly took a look at her screen and didn't know if she should surpress an eyeroll at the realization that the idiot had changed his own name in her phone _again_ , or a groan at what the message actually said.

 **Hot Stuff ;):** Hey darling, the cover-up tattoo for this guy is gonna take longer than expected, so I can't make it to the store, you think you could pick up the order for tonight?

_Shit._

She'd completely forgotten about his brothers coming over tonight. She let her head hit her desk with a sigh. She loved those two like her own family, but she could picture better ways to spend her evening today - and definitely less exhausting ones, too. Nonetheless, she quickly typed a reply, telling him not to worry and that she'd take care of it.

A few hours later and she wished she hadn't. Her boss had dumped another workload on her, which had resulted in her leaving her workplace last and barely making it to the butchery in time, because of course those three dorks needed a special meat from a special store that had the most ridiculous business hours she'd ever seen. To top it all off, her decision to walk this morning to try and clear her head of the sickness induced foginess came back to bite her when it started to pour. And of course her ever helpful boyfriend hadn't bothered to look at his phone and maybe pick her up.

She'd never been so glad to just be able to close her apartment door behind her and be done with the day, despite how upset she still was. She ran a hand through her (h/c) drenched locks and glanced at the watch on the wall. Good. At least she had another two hours or so until the ASL Trio would tear through her place and especially her fridge again. Enough time to freshen up, throw in some cold medicine and chew Ace out for literally leaving her out in the rain, unintentional or not. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Luffy, spit that out, it's not done yet!"

"Bwut it's twasty alrwaedy!!"

"Luffy, for fuck's sake!"

_Oh you've gotta be kidding._

She carefully peaked her head around the corner and wanted to scream at the sight of Ace and Sabo trying to pry some unidentifiable piece of food out of their brother's teeth. At any other point she probably would've laughed or even helped them, but right now it only added to her steadily increasing headache. And to the list of reasons to yell at the tattooed boy before her.

She stepped into view and chucked her bags to the ground with a loud thud, the contents noisily spilling across the floor, causing three pairs of eyes to turn towards her.

"(y/n)? Woah, what happened?" Ace asked, letting go of Luffy, who fell off and behind the counter as a result, and walked towards her. She immediately pointed an accusing finger at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"You happen to look at your phone recently, _darling_?" she hissed, stressing the last word.

He gave her a confused look before pulling the device out of the backpocket of his jeans. His eyes widened when he saw the multitude of missed calls and messages.

"Oh shit, babe,I'm sorry. Luffy and Sabo came over earlier and I--"

"Yeah, so I've noticed. And apparently you truly forgot how a phone works, otherwise you might've thought about giving me call to tell me." she snapped.

He furrowed his brows at her outburst. This wasn't like her at all.

"What's the big deal? Not like this is the first time they came by unannounced."

"Oh yes this is a big deal!" she yelled, stomping her foot in frustration like a child, a move she quickly regretted when it blurred her vision. "You send me on a goddamn errand you could've very well done yourself instead of goofing around wasting time! Not to mention you didn't even possess the fucking courtesy to maybe even consider picikng me up so I wouldn't get drenched to the bone! But hey, no problem, after all you're brothers aren't gonna be here for another couple of hours, so I've got more than enough time to - oh wait a minute!"

"Ok I get, you're mad, but I wasn't goofing off! I told you that cover-up would take longer and it did, I barely made it home ten minutes ago and they were already here! What was I supposed to do, leave 'em out in the rain?!"

"You had no trouble doing that to me!"

"That was an accident! Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you tonight?!" he questioned angrily. Sure he felt bad about not picking her up, but this was no reason to blow up at him like this.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! But if you think I pose a problem, do accept my apologies, I'll leave you boys to it!" she shouted, giving a mock wave to the ravenett and blond who had taken shelter behind the counter before grabbing her keys off the floor and storming to the door. "I'll just be outside for another couple of hours, after all, a little bit more rain isn't going to kill me, right?!"

With that the door slammed shut behind her.

"What... was that?" Sabo asked carefully, coming to stand beside Ace.

"I dunno! She's never that easily upset!" he complained.

But when he thought about it for a moment longer, there actually was one situation when she got cranky very easily: When she was sick.

"Oh crap..." he muttered under his breath, guilt already starting to weigh down heavily on him. He turned to his brothers. "I think I know what's wrong with her. Sorry guys, but we're gonna have to reschedule this."

The blond smiled understandingly and gave his brother a thumbs up, while Luffy started to pout.

"Naw, but we wanted to play video games later! Why don't you invite (y/n) to join, I'm sure that and some food will make her feel better!" he suggested happily. Ace sweatdropped at his little brother's optimism.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that, Luffy. But we'll do it some other time; I'll go after her." he said, grabbing his own keys and an umbrella.

"You sure you don't need any help searching?" Sabo asked in a concerned tone.

"Nah, if she really is sick, too many people are just gonna make her worse. You two just head home - and take the meat as an apology!" he shouted the last part, already out of the apartment and just hearing his younger brother's cries of joy before he the elevator doors shut behind him.

Luckily, he knew her well enough by now to figure out that there were very few places she could and would have gone in such a short time. And just as he thought he found her curled up on a bench under a tree in a nearby park, trying to at least partially shield herself from the rain. He jogged over to her and held the umbrella over her head. At the sudden loss of rain, she lifted her gaze, her eyes red and puffy, and a few stray tears still rolling down her cheeks. When she saw who it was, she immediately buriedher face in her pulled up knees again.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured, barely audible.

He sat down next and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were sick?"

She sniffed and lifted her head to look at him again.

"I'm not."

He gave her the most exasperated _Are you kidding me?_ look she'd ever seen.

"Ok maybe just a little. But not really, not yet anyways, and I didn't wanna ruin your evening. But then everything kept piling up: the sickness, my boss being an ass, the rain... And I took it out on you. I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

"Well, I kinda did. But enough of all that, let's get you home and into bed, alright?" he said with a smile and stood up, offering her a hand.

She smiled back and grabbed his outstreched hand, only to wobble and almost fall right after she'd lifted herself to her feet. Whatever sickness she'd managed to catch, it sure was hitting her now.

"Woah, ok, there is no way I'm letting you walk." he stated with a sense of finality and placed the umbrella on the bench next to them before turning around and gesturing for her to get onto his back for a piggyback ride.

Even when healthy she never refused one of those, so she grabbed the discarded umbrella and hopped onto his back. Once he started the short walk back home, she rested her head against his shoulder blade and closed her eyes.

"You're warm..." she hummed happily. Her hazy mind registered what she'd said just in time. "If you make a pun about you being hot, I swear I'm locking you out of the apartment tonight."

He laughed in response and before they'd even reached their destination she was fast asleep.

When she woke up again, she was back in her own bed, tangled in the covers. She opened her blurry eyes to try and get them to adjust to the dim lighting in the room. She could make out the door, creaked open slightly to let in the light of the hallway. The next thing she noticed were the glaring red numbers of the alarm clock, telling her it was the middle of the night. Her eyes wandered over the several other things placed on the nightstand: tissues, various medicines and a thermos which she assumed to be full of tea. She slowly sat up and realized that she was waering new, dry clothes, as opposed to the drnched ones she fell asleep in. That's when her ears picked up the sound of running water just down the hall. Was Ace still awake?

She decided to investigate and swung her legs off the bed, meaning to get up, but her feet had barely touched the ground when her vision was obscured by black spots and she let herself fall back down to the mattress. Ok, so standing up too fast was a no-go. Got it. She'd just heaved herself back into a sitting position and was about to try again when she heard the door creak open. Ace tiptoed inside, but when he saw she was already awake he straightened up and gave her his signature lopsided grin.

"Hey, you're up!" he stated in a quiet, yet happy voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Gross." she said through a stuffed nose. "But mostly everything's just sore; my back, my throat and my head feels like it's about to explode."

"Thought so." he said and made his way over to her. "I was just gonna wake you up, anyways, though. Come on."

Until now she hadn't realized that he was only clad in a pair of black boxers and socks.

_Of course._

He gently picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a yawn and snuggled herself against his bare chest.

He didn't say anything at first, but simply kicked open the already ajar door to the bathroom. Her eyes went wide at the sight in front of her: a steamy bubble bath and candles placed around the room.

"How long was I out again...?" she asked, an awestruck expression on her face.

He snorted and pressed a kiss to her temple before carefully setting her down to sit at the edge of the tub and reaching across to switch off the faucet.

"So, can you get out of your clothes yourself or are you gonna fall backwards and drown?" he asked with a small, mocking smirk.

"You're just looking for an excuse to get into my pants even though I'm sick." she quipped back.

"I've already done that once today, you know." he reminded her, gesturing at the new clothes she was still wearing, his smirk widening.

She gave him a half-hearted glare and a small punch to the shoulder, a smile spreading across her features.

"Perv..." she mumbled, but started to slip out of her clothes anyway and was submerged in the water not a minute later.

She sighed in happiness and relaxation and let herself slip further into the tub, until only her nose remained barely above the water level.

"I actually used your favorite scented candles, but you probably can't tell, huh?" he asked jokingly and gently pinched her nose between his fore- and middlefinger for a Moment before she swatted at his Hand with her own.

She sniffed and scrunched up her face and he actually had the audacity to laugh.

"You're ridiculously cute, you know that?"

"Well, I am glad my misery amuses you." she complained nasally.

"You're always cute. But would your misery maybe be lessened by some food? I'll make something."

She raised a sceptical brow at him. " _You_ will make something? As in _cook_? Without setting the kitchen on fire?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before answering: "Nope, make as in order something. Don't worry, I won't add a visit from the fire department to your list of worries - not tonight, anyways."

She genuinely laughed at that, not even regretting it when it worsened the scratch in her throat. Ace always managed to brighten up her day, no matter what.

He smiled and tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear and placing his warm hand lovingly on her cheek. "So, what do you want, princess?"

Any other time, she probably would've grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him into a passionate kiss and said that she wanted him. But right now...

"Soup. I don't think I can get or keep anything else down."

"Gotcha." he answered and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, before getting up and snatching his phone off the counter by the sink. He turned to her again once he'd reached the door. "Will you be fine without me for a bit or are you gonna fall asleep and I'll have to fish you out before you drown?"

She smirked mischieviously.

"I think you're confusing me with yourself, Mr. Narcolepsy."

"Oh come on, that was one time!"

Not much later, they were both sipping soup out of the delivered containers, herself still in the tub while Ace was sitting on one of the rugs, his back propped up against a cabinet next to her.

"Thanks, Ace. You really didn't have to do that, you know. Especially after how I acted earlier."

"Oh come on, everybody gets cranky when they've had a bad day, even more so when they're sick. I do, too."

"Still... Remind me to say sorry to Luffy and Sabo as well. They kinda got caught in the crossfire and I really don't want 'em to think that I don't like having them over."

"Nah, don't worry, they know you better than that. Sabo even offered to help look for you and Luffy... well, Luffy tried to help in his own way. And I already gave them the meat you brought as a way to say sorry, so I think you'll be fine."

"It's a good thing all problems with you three seem to be solvable with meat." she laughed and stretched, making her back pop.

"It's getting kinda cold in here..." she stated, looking at Ace out of the corner of her eye, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Well then, maybe it's about time for you to get out of there." he answered, placing his cup aside and standing up to help her.

"Or maybe..." she started, reaching her arms out to him. "It's about time you got in here."

He contemplated for a moment, then shook his head.

"I dunno, I actually really like the view from up here~" he said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She splashed him with water in return.

"I'm cold and I don't wanna get out yet, so would you just...?" she pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

The smile slipped off his face and he groaned, running a hand trough his black hair.

"You know I can't say no to you when you look at me like that..." he complained and started to tug off his socks.

"That's the point!" she sung happily, cursing herself when it made her cough, and scooted forward to make space for him.

"You know" he started while sitting down behind her and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "I'm really hoping our kids won't get that look, otherwise I'll be totally screwed."

The silence that followed stretched longer than what was comfortable.

"Our... Our what?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything at all! You must be in some sort of fever delirium!" he sputtered out way too quickly and when she craned her neck up to look at him, his cheeks were bright red under his freckles and his gaze was on anything but her.

A small smile spread across her face and she settled back against his warm, muscular chest and closing her (e/c) eyes.

"Whatever you say, freckles. Speaking of those, I'm hoping they get yours~"

Knowing that she'd heard him perfectly, he desperately tried to shift the focus to something else: "So, uhm... you've got absolutely no concerns about me getting sick as well?"

She snorted.

"You never get sick, matchstick. It's that abnormally, inhumanly high body temperature of yours. Any kind of germs or bacteria gets burned before it could even make you sneeze."

"Well, duh. Even bacteria knows to stay away from hot stuff like me."

She could practically hear the shit-eating grin in his voice.

"Dear lord, I walked straight into that one..."


End file.
